


Toymaker

by Deyedori (PresBKennedy)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Corruption, Curiosity, Exhibitionism, F/F, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, Lust, Questioning, Slow Burn, Submission, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresBKennedy/pseuds/Deyedori
Summary: D.va thought she could enjoy some downtime before a mission in London, but when she stumbles onto Widowmaker on a rooftop. She's resolved to get to work, but to her surprise the Talon Agent is more interested in something else. This is a smutty story about lust and curiosity and how they can corrupt us.
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Hana "D.Va" Song/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 18
Kudos: 145





	1. The First Night

Hana walked down the London street. Even with the cloak of night, the city still felt alive. During the day, she couldn’t get out and explore the town because her time was filled with constant briefings from the giant monkey’s preparations. Hana was one of the six overwatch agents in town for the mission coming at the end of the week. Luckily, Lena lived in London and she offered to show Hana the night life after they were done with the day’s briefings.

Hana nearly didn’t notice she was less than two blocks away from Lena’s apartment. Her attention was focused on the screen of the 3ds in her hand. The handheld console was an ancient thing but there were a plethora of retro strategy games on it she enjoyed replaying. She jumped for joy when she outplayed an enemy AI that was thought to be impossible to defeat because it cheated when set on its hardest difficulty. She wanted to call someone and tell them, but none of the other Overwatch members seemed to care much for games or high scores. Perhaps Tracer and her girlfriend would get a kick out of the story later. Hana tucked the console into her hoodie pocket as she began to admire the looming stone buildings that lined the street.

Something caught her eye against the night sky from atop of the buildings. A faint glint of light reflecting off the darkness… “Latex?” Hana questioned. She felt at her waist, she was armed with her trusty plasma pistol and if things got messy she could have a mech air dropped to her from her cellphone. Winston had told everyone there were Talon Agents in the city. She looked back towards Lena’s apartment and then up towards the building that had her attention. Hana was early, she liked being beyond punctual. Tracer and Emily weren’t expecting her for another hour, she had the time. Beating an ancient buggy gaming AI was fine enough of a story, but bringing down a Talon Agent solo would make Hana the pride of London for the next week. 

She was dressed in a dark blue hoodie and a pair of form fitting jeans that she expected to wear out on the town wherever Lena and Emily were going to take her. Hana didn’t look like D.va the superstar Overwatch agent, but instead she looked like a normal Korean girl walking the city at night. She found her way around to the back of the building and began climbing the fire escapes floor by floor as subtle as she could. 

Atop the building, a silhouette of a woman sat on the edge of the roof nearly forty feet away from Hana. Hana peeped her head around over the final fire escape and saw a dim blinking blue light. She circumvented the area, still quietly creeping with every step. She saw the widow mine illuminated fully from her new angle. Hana pulled out her plasma pistol and held it at a readied position chuckling to herself. Only an amateur would’ve ran face first into the mine. 

She moved closer to the figure and pointed her pistol at the woman’s head. Hana could now fully see her features. “Widowmaker…” She gasped. “You’re under arrest.”

The woman turned casually towards Hana, not at all threatened by the gun pointed at her. A small smile grew on her lips. Window maker was dressed in her normal purple and black skin tight gear. Her hair was loose and wildly flowing over her shoulders and back. Wisps of it occasionally moved on the gentle passing of the breeze. She wore a small black jacket over her chest and had no weapons, rifle, or climbing gear that Hana could see.

“You caught me, chérie.” She said with a smile.

“It’s over, Widowmaker.” Hana took a cautious step forward.

“Please, I prefer Amélie when I’m not working.” She raised her hands in a gesture to indicate she was unarmed. Slowly, she moved two fingers to Hana’s pistol and pushed the gun aside out of her face.

“What? What are you doing up here? Winston told us there were Talon Agents in Town.” Hana demanded.

“There are, I can tell you where they are if you wish to go harass them. I’m simply watching from the best seat in town.” Widowmaker swung her legs around so that her feet now rested on the solid ground of the roof. “Care to see, cherie?” 

“Watching what?” Hana stepped forward and squinted. Across the street, there were lights on in many different rooms of the apartment building, but one called for her attention. On the third floor. Two people were… fighting? Hana leaned forward with interest trying to make out what she was seeing. Through the window, she could see one person was pressed against the wall. She was a woman… Both of the people were women. The other woman wasn’t fighting her, she was rubbing her… “OH MY GOD!” Hana exclaimed, they were both completely naked. It was Lena and Emily.

Hana turned around quickly, glowing bright red with shame. Widowmaker was gone. Hana didn’t notice the woman leave between her own embarrassment and… bubbling curiosity? Hana looked around the rooftop, now that she was alone, she turned back around briefly. She knew Emily and Lena were dating, but she never really thought about it. Two women doing something like that. Emily was pressed against the window now as Tracer completely dominated her. From what Hana could tell, Emily looked like she was drowning in pleasure. A wave of shame crashed into Hana as she remembered her manners, and stopped from watching what should’ve been an intimate act between girlfriend and girlfriend.

“Ahem,” Hana straightened up her clothes and turned around, still blushing bright red. She wouldn’t tell anyone about tonight. Losing a Talon Agent because she was too interested in watching her friends make love was not a story she wanted to share. Beating the AI would have to do. She took her time scaling down the building and decided to show up to Tracer’s apartment at the proper time she was supposed to arrive.


	2. The Second Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.Va spent her second night in London partying and getting lost in her own curiosity and desire to be dominated by Tracer. The story picks up from there.

Hana walked behind Lena and Emily with her hands tucked into her hoodie’s pocket. She kept her focus looking down towards the sidewalk as she still was wildly ashamed to be in the women’s presence.

“Cheersh love, the calf-vary ish here. HAHAha.” Tracer laughed drunkenly as she hung off of Emily’s shoulder, “Calfvary. Calf like a baby moo.” She began to laugh even harder.

“Cow, darling.” Emily corrected her.

“What?”

“A calf is a baby cow, not a baby moo.” Emily carried her intoxicated girlfriend towards to stoop of their apartment building.

“God, you’re smart! I love you!” Lena exclaimed wildly.

“I know, dear.” Emily looked back at Hana and raised her eyebrows empathetically towards her in the way that communicated “I’m sorry about my drunk girlfriend,” better than any words could convey.  


Hana looked up and gave a nervous smile, trying to make it seem as if everything was okay. Instantly, she remembered how Emily looked pressed naked against the window the previous night as Tracer had a finger in Emily’s mouth and her other hand--. Hana shook her head and looked down, clearing the thoughts from her mind.

“You looked stiff all night, Hana. I’m sorry, I should’ve known partying in London must be nothing like Korea. We can try something different tomorrow night.” Emily said as she was digging through her satchel for her key.

“No, no it’s fine.” Hana said looking down and kicking at a small stone on the pavement.

'“Hana!” Tracer slipped from Emily’s grip, “You’re so pretty, love!”

Emily put a hand on Lena’s collar, grabbing her. “C’mon, dear, you have to go to bed.” 

“But I wanna kissh her!” Lena struggled as Emily pushed her through the door.

“You want to kiss everyone, dear. Say goodnight.” Lena waved goodbye as Emily prepared to step through the door, “I’m sorry, I’d invite you up, but she gets kind of frisky when she drinks like this. I’m sure you don’t want to be bothered anymore tonight.”

The thought of being touched sensually caused Hana to swallow the lump in her throat.

“But, let me make it up to you. You shouldn't have to rent a hotel room while you’re in town. We have a guest bedroom, come by tomorrow morning and stay with us for the rest of the week. I promise to have her under control by then.” Emily smiled. 

“Sure thing,” Hana nodded, and tried to return the smile. “Thanks.” She turned and began walking down the night street back towards her hotel. She palmed her hands over her face and exhaled loudly as she ran her fingers through her hair. “You awkward nerd!” She scolded herself.

All night she had been uncomfortable, but not because of Lena’s wild sexual advances, but because of how much she found herself wanting to be touched by the woman and wanting the same attention and affection Emily had received the previous night. She looked up to the roof top she had first spied on Tracer’s apartment. She nearly stopped in step. Again, a pair of legs dangled off the building’s edge.

“Up to something again?” Hana said to herself as she felt for her pistol. She made way again to the back of the building and began climbing the fire escapes. Atop the building, again she found Widowmaker on her perch watching Tracer’s apartment.

“Hana.” She said without diverting much attention from the apartment back to Hana’s approach.  


Hana pulled out her plasma pistol and began stepping forward. “Amélie.”  


“Did you have fun tonight, cherie?” Amélie turned, again bearing the sly devious smile across her face.  


“How long have you been watching us?” Hana asked as she got to the ledge with her pistol pointed towards the ground.  


“I just got here, the show is about to start.” Amélie pointed towards Tracer’s window. Emily was trying to put Lena in the bed, but Lena pulled Emily down with her, the two women’s lips were locked with each other on the bed.  


“If this is what you came here for, why did you leave so soon last night?” Hana asked.  


“You pointed a gun at my head. You think me a fool?”  


Hana holstered her pistol. She raised her hands indicating she wasn’t armed. “So why did you come back tonight?”  


“I’m here every night. Watching, wishing, longing…” Amélie said with her attention focused on the women below.  


“That’s creepy, and... wrong!” Hana exclaimed. She turned around so her back was facing Tracer’s apartment.  


“I own my sins, cherie. They make me who I am. I don’t run from them, I embrace them. That said… why have you returned?” Amélie turned towards Hana with a slow but intent eyebrow raising.  


Hana sat on the edge of the roof with her back still towards Lena and Emily. “I’m just here to make sure you’re not up to anything bad.”  


“Hmph,” She smiled and turned back towards the apartment, “you’re cute.”  


“That’s really why I’m here.” Hana insisted. There was a part of her that felt as if she was lying to herself, but she buried the curiosity that feeling sparked.  


“Look at her, cherie.” Amelia pointed. Almost against her will, Hana found her gaze following the direction of Widowmaker’s finger towards Tracer’s apartment. Lena had won. She lied on top of Emily in a passionate embrace. Lena held both of Emily’s hands down on the bed above Emily’s head. Soon Tracer ripped off her own and her girlfriend’s shirt. The two women began to grind against each other and Emily arch her back in pleasure. Lena reached forward and wrapped a hand around Emily’s neck and placed her other hand on Emily’s waist. Again, Lena dominated Emily and guided her hips as their bodies thrust together like two sensual waves rolling into each other.  


All Hana could do was put her hand over her mouth in shock. Her heart beat not with surprise, but excitement? There was heat growing in Hana’s chest and the rest of her body began to tingle. Amélie spoke and Hana’s entire body shivered again in excitement.  


“Gods, I want to break that woman.” Amélie said longily. Hana could feel Windowmaker’s gaze fall on her. She knew she was turning bright red. “Or, I could toy with you.”  


“I-I’m not here for that…” Hana turned away from the window. Her legs began to quiver from the building heat inside of her.  


“Tell me you’re not curious what it would be like to be laid across this ledge naked on your back as my hands explore your body and I lay kisses across your skin from your stomach to your lips.” Amélie asked teasingly touching Hana’s hand.  


Electricity danced through her senses, and involuntarily, Hana moaned at the thoughts and the sensations the thoughts caused. The moan was brief, and more of a single quick whimper, but it was all Widowmaker needed to know she could control Hana however she wanted. Amélie kept one hand on Hana’s hand and moved the other quickly through her hair and to the back of Hana’s neck as Amélie moved forward. The heat inside Hana moved to her chest and lungs as she tried not to let out husky breaths. Amélie’s lips were mere inches away from her own.  


“No.” Hana put a hand on Amélie’s chest stopping the woman from kissing her. “I’m umm, not curious.” Hana caught her breath. She looked down too ashamed to look back at Tracer’s window, or at Amélie watching her. “I have to go.” She stood and began to walk towards the fire escape.  


“Come back tomorrow night then.” Amélie called her.  


“Excuse me?” Hana turned around for a moment.  


“I didn’t expect to be able to break you in one night. It’ll be fun turning you into my toy.” Widowmaker shrugged, “We’ll try again tomorrow.”  


“What makes you think that--”  


Amélie licked her bottom lip then bit it slowly through her teeth. That tongue and those lips were almost exploring Hana’s mouth moments ago. And god did she want to know what those lips felt like on her own even though they belonged to a woman too, one of the sexiest women Hana had ever seen with curves that--did she just mentally call Amélie sexy?  


“Okay,” she said in defeat, Hana cover her faced with her hands. “I’ll be here tomorrow, but only kiss an ey--keep an eye on you.” She corrected herself and set herself back to the task of leaving the rooftop. Amélie began to giggle at Hana’s slip of the tongue. However, thoughts of other places Hana’s tongue could slip would plague her own mind for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to publish. I'm back writing more. Comments and Kudos feed my desire to write. If you enjoyed this let me know and perhaps I'll get the third chapter out significantly quicker.


	3. The Third Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch is preparing for a mission in London. Day 3 of preparations are complete and D.va is staying with Tracer and Tracer's Girlfriend Emily and unwinding in the evenings. Other thoughts are plaguing Hana's mind as she's coming to realize things about herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features heavy drinking by a 19 year old character. It takes place in a near future London, and the 19 year old character is from South Korea. The drinking age in the UK is 18, and the drinking age in South Korea is 19. Please obey the laws of wherever you're at.

_Please Emily, please Emily… Emily, Emily… Emily!_ Hana thought to herself as she watched the bottle twirl around. She sat on the wooden floor of Lena and Emily’s apartment praying the spinning bottle didn’t land on her. It slowed to a stop and pointed directly at Hana.

“Again?” Hana sighed.

“Truth or Dare, love?” Lena smiled a toothy grin as she rested her arm on her knee.

“Truth.” Hana grumbled.

Emily giggled, “Still playing it safe, aye?”

“There is no safe with your girlfriend…” Hana tucked her chin into her knees as she wrapped her arms around her legs. She wished there was a way to actually hide from Tracer’s invasive questions.

“Would you prefer to be dominated or dominate someone?” Lena’s haughty smiled turned devious.

Hana turned bright red. Thoughts of Amélie’s hand running through her hair flooded her mind. _Nope, not answering that._ She reached to the side and poured her apple flavored soju into a shot glass. After exhaling a sigh, she downed the potent alcohol.

“Tonight, you’re either gonna loosen up or we’re getting you wickedly drunk. It’s your choice, love.” Lena laughed the words out after watching Hana drink for the third time tonight.

Hana didn’t pay her much mind, she reached down and spun the bottle. The empty glass twirled until it landed pointing directly at Hana again. “This thing is weighted.” She complained as she spun it again. Finally, the bottle pointed at someone other than Hana. Its nose aimed at Lena. “Truth or dare?”

“Both.” Lena leaned forward.

“You can’t pick both.” Hana huffed.

Emily sipped a glass of wine, clearly not caring about the rules of the game, “She hardly ever plays by any game’s rules.”

Lena responded by blowing her a kiss.

“Fine. For your truth,” Hana pointed at the white chestpiece over Lena’s shirt, “your chrono-accelerator, I’ve seen you naked before, how can you take it off?”

“You’ve seen me naked?” Tracer tilted her head.

Hana, put her hands over her mouth surprised that those words came out. Maybe she was more intoxicated than she thought. “Um, it’s not your turn to ask questions.”

Lena shrugged and raised her wrist and pointed to a large blue bracelet that adorned it. Then Lena flashed into the kitchen and returned a half second later with another bottle of beer in her hand. “My chrono-accelerator lets me control how I experience time. But without it this bracelet tries to stabilize my condition, but I can’t control it.” She laughed then drank, “The stabilizer is kind of dumb, it tries to average my experiencing of time with all the things closest to me. Doesn’t really do much unless I drag myself across the floor or someone is huddled next to me.”

“So it's not dangerous if you take the accelerator off?” Hana asked.

“Just uncomfortable.”

Hana smiled, this time as she saw her opportunity to take control of the game, “I dare you to take it off.”

Lena stuck out her tongue, and to Hana’s surprise, she began to off the chrono-accelerator. “I’m staying sober long enough to get you plastered drunk, Hana.”

“You’re sober? I don’t understand how you’re still even conscious.” Both Emily and Lena had been drinking throughout the night even when they answered a dare or truth.

After unbuckling the white chestpiece it fell to the ground. Tracer began to blur as if her skin itself randomly became pixelated. Lena crossed her legs and held her hand out to the side. Without words or the need for communication, Emily took her hand and moved to sit on Lena’s lap. Tracer placed her chin over Emily’s shoulder. The blurring faded as two connected.

Emily reached forward and spun the bottle. To no one’s surprise, it landed on Hana.

“Come on!”

“When did you see Lena naked?” Emily asked with curiosity.

Hana leaned back in shock from the forwardness of the question, “I didn’t pick truth or dare!”

Emily squinted as she thought back on seconds prior, “Oh, right. Truth or dare?”

With the foreshadowing of Emily’s question, Hana already felt uncomfortable answering that truth, “Dare.”

“Hmmm,” Emily thought, “Kiss me.”

“What?!” Hana exclaimed.

Emily shrugged, “I’m with Lena, I just wanna see you drunk. Drink.”

Hana grumbled and poured another shot of Soju and downed it.

“You missed a golden opportunity, love.” Lena said from behind Emily as she began to make out with Emily’s neck. Emily’s head tilted up in pleasure as Lena placed intense sensual kisses on her skin. Reflexively, Emily’s hand ran along the side of Lena’s face and into her hair and she pressed Lena’s lips harder against her neck.

Lena’s other hand inched up Emily’s waist as it made its way to the red head’s chest. As she cupped one of Emily’s breasts, Emily placed on Lena’s--stopping her. “Darling, Hana.”

Lena looked up, “Ah, yeah.”

Hana’s eyes were wide and she didn’t realize how much she had leaned forward with interest until she shook herself out of her stupor, “Yeah, um, it’s your turn.”

“Truth or dare?” Lena asked.

“You’re not going to spin the bottle?” Hana asked.

“Why bother?”

“Dare.” Hana already knew what truth question Lena was going to ask. At least she had a chance to complete an unknown dare.

“You saw me naked, repay the favor, take off your shirt.” Lena and Emily snickered to each other knowing the dare went too far for Hana to complete.

“Fine, you want me drunk?” Hana grabbed the apple soju bottle next to her and raised it to her lips. She swallowed the lump in her throat, then tilted the bottle upwards and downed it all.

Lena and Emily cheered her on. Seconds later the effects of the alcohol slammed into Hana as her world began to spin.

She put the soju down and reached for the bottle to spin, “My turn.” She spun it and it landed on Emily… or Lena… or Emily? Emily was still sitting on Lena’s lap. She tilted her head in confusion, “Dare or duth?”

“Dare,” Emily answered for the pair.

“Payback time, I dare you,” Hana tried her best to point at Tracer, “to take off my shirt.” Was that what Hana meant or was it what she wanted? _Wait, did I say the right words?_

“Okay.” Lena and Emily said in unison as they began crawling towards Hana. Lena began unbuttoning Hana’s shirt from the top down. Emily grabbed the collar of the blouse and moved it down over Hana’s shoulders as more of the fabric was loosened up by her girlfriend. It all happened so fast. She could feel Emily’s breath on her neck. Lena’s chest brushed against various parts of her body as the woman worked her way through Hana’s buttons. All Hana had to do was turn and connect her lips to Emily’s or pull Lena’s head to one of Hana’s breasts and she would be drowned in pleasure. She was their toy. _Wait…_ No, she wasn’t their toy!

“No, wait! I meant your shirts! Stop!” Hana protested.

They paused. This was everything she wanted, to be pampered and spoiled. Hana fell back on to her back breathing husky breaths from the excitement her body was experiencing. Her expression was bright red and her chest was tight with heat even though her pink bra was on display for the whole living room to see. She placed her arm over her eyes to try and hide the pleasure she was getting from this as she breathed heavily trying to calm down.

“You sure, love?” Lena asked, running a finger along Hana’s exposed stomach. The touch sent electricity tingling throughout her body. Hana crossed her knee over her leg as her primal instincts turned on in response to the touch. She tried to get as much friction as she could between her legs to answer the increasing wetness.

Hana only nodded as a response. She fought to keep her body from writhing under Lena’s touch.

“We’re sorry, Hana.” Emily said as she and Lena stood up. “We were only teasing you, but maybe we took it too far.”

Hana still resided on the floor with her arm over her eyes breathing heavily. She was seconds away from being ravaged like she wanted. She still couldn’t form a complete response. If it had happened one room over, Amélie would’ve saw everything. Could Hana put on as well of a show as Lena and Emily?

“How about we go to bed, it’s late.” Lena offered breaking the silence. “Sorry, Hana.”

“Make it up to me?” Hana said still with her arm over her eyes, as she was too embarrassed to look at them.

“How?” Emily asked.

She was already nearly topless on their floor, might as well be bold. “You take the guest room, and let me sleep in your room tonight?” She offered timidly.

“Sure thing, love.” Lena said. Hana heard them walk away.

After a long moment, Hana exhaled and stood, wrapping her shirt close but not bothering to button it back up. She stumbled into the master bedroom, the same room that Widowmaker’s preferred perch overlooked. Hana turned on a lamp. She was supposed to be on the rooftop with Amélie tonight, but she was too afraid to show up. Even worse, now she had deprived Amélie of her nightly show.

Hana wondered if Amélie was surprised when the light turned on to see Hana in the room instead of Lena. She walked towards the window. The window was a full viewing pane of glass to overlook this part of the city. The glass went from the floor to the ceiling, however the large blinds were left open. Hana couldn’t see into the darkness of the night with her drunkenly impaired vision. There was no way of her knowing if Amélie was watching. Perhaps though, Hana could make it up to Amélie. She unwrapped her shirt, then let the fabric slide off her arms.

Timidly, she pressed her hands to the sides of her chest causing breasts to cleave together in the laced pink bra. She didn’t have an amazing chest like Amélie or Emily but Hana was proud of what she did have and hoped that it made her mistress happy. That thought sent a shiver down her spine. She pressed her chest against the glass and huffed a warm breath causing it to fog up. She dragged her finger on the steamy glass and spelled out “For you.”

She turned and wiggled her butt in front of the window and bent her knees in the same movement. With her hands, she unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down as she slowly straightened her knees. Doing so, she dragged her tush and matching panties against the glass. Hana felt stupid for not picking something sexier to wear for the evening. With the sexiest gait she could manage she walked to the bed swaying her hips the whole way. A final exhale escaped her lungs, there was no going back now.

She crawled onto the bed and positioned herself on the bed so her legs were facing the window. Lying on her back she moved her hand into her panties, she brushed a finger against her lower lips between her legs. Her body was craving release, and the thought of being watched by Amélie was exciting. Her hips shot up and her back arched in response to her touch and lightning shot through her body.

Her hands began moving with devious intent as they knew exactly what her body wanted. One hand kept pressure between her legs causing her to wiggle in pleasure. Her other hand was wild and more chaotic. One second she was squeezing one of her breasts, but it wasn’t enough. Her hand found its way to her neck wrapping itself around her neck, not enough to choke her but enough to imagine what it would be like for Amélie to grab her neck as she fingered Hana wildly. Next, Hana’s hand moved from her neck to her face. Two fingers found their way into Hana’s mouth as she remembered how Lena had Emily pressed against the window as the redhead was drowned in pleasure.

“Amélie… pleeeeease!” Hana’s body tensed as the building heat inside her hit a fever pitch. Reflexively she grabbed the covers of the bed to steady herself. She climaxed as waves of pleasure crashed over her body. The rest of her body began to relax letting go of all of the tension that she built up. Hana breathed heavy breaths as she slowly relaxed. _What am I doing?_ Amélie came every night to watch two beautiful developed women make love to each other, and only toyed with Hana as an afterthought. She probably left the moment she realized she wasn’t going to get her normal show for the night. It was a fun momentarily fantasy though to think that Hana could hold her attention. She crawled beneath the covers and drifted off to sleep.

Her dreams were pleasant and warm in the plush oversized bed. However, waking up, the activities of the previous night were at the forefront of her mind. The blinding light of the morning sun blurred her vision more than her pounding headache. As she blinked herself awake, the world came into focus. On the pillow next to her was a small black leather choker. A line of silver metal shaped into the form of a heart connected both sides of the choker. Hana sat up, and looked around the room. She brought the sheets up to cover herself. The room was empty. A tiny note accompanied the choker.

She picked up the letter and read, “For you. Because toys who don’t do as they’re told need to be trained. --A.” Hana smiled and turned her head to the side, throwing her hair over her shoulder. She fastened the collar around her neck and snuggled up back underneath the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading! If you enjoyed this chapter let me know. I pretty much only write when I know someone is gonna read it. Also if there is anything you want to see happen in this fic let me know. I don't have plans for other characters to appear, but I'd be down to include other pairings. I'm all about the gay & lesbian pairings in OW. We're inching closer to a D.va X Widowmaker explicit scene, I just want to set it up in a believable way. I don't think it makes much sense for them to fly out of the gate banging, lol. Anyways thanks for reading!


	4. The Fourth Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several nights of partying to the limits of her stamina D.Va can no longer keep up with Tracer and has a night to herself. Ever the tactician and strategist, she has plans of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consent consent consent consent consent consent. Talk to your partners about stuff and your preferences. Consent and communication is important. Hope you enjoy the story!

The Forth Night

Everything was foggy, and bright. Hana could only see a beautiful pale blue skinned woman sitting in front of her. Amélie looped her finger through the metal heart that connected both sides of Hana’s collar. Hana felt the coolness of her lover’s skin brush against her neck as Amélie tugged her head gently forward using the choker. Amélie placed a slow delicate kiss on Hana’s lips as Hana closed her eyes and became paralyzed from her own desires. Soon she felt an emptiness on her lips as Amélie withdrew. Opening her eyes, Hana saw Amélie with a smile that displayed her calmness and her control.

“You’re mine, Hana.” She whispered.

“I’m yours.” Hana repeated breathily.

Shuffling noises that didn’t quite match up with what Hana was seeing caused her to realize this wasn’t real. The fogginess of the dream began to fade as Hana’s mind slowly put together that a situation like that couldn’t happen. Her senses started to return, as each one turned on individually. Her sense of touch returned first. She was in a large plush bed. She felt something tight around her neck. Bringing her hand to it she felt the metal heart that had warmed up to the temperature of her skin. Hana ran a finger across the charm and the leather of the collar as memories of her dream flashed through her groggy mind. Over her loomed the figure of a gorgeous woman with long hair, her form was silhouetted by the setting sun in the large window. She leaned over the bed.

“Amélie?” Hana groggily whispered as she stretched. Unconsciously, Hana brought her hand to her own chest remembering the show she gave the woman last night. “Mmmm… do you want me as much as Lena?” She asked as the rest of her senses turned on.

“Excuse me?” Emily’s voice sounded from the figure.

“Oh my gosh!” Hana froze, focusing on Emily who was reaching into a nightstand next to the bed Hana slept in. Quickly, she turned bright red and buried herself under the covers.

“Do... you have a... crush on me, Hana?” Emily asked cautiously.

_A crush? Of course not. A healthy amount of jealousy? Maybe._ “No.” Hana grumbled from under the covers.

She felt Emily sit on the bed next to her. “Good. You got really turned on last when Lena and I were teasing you, but we were just playing around. We could probably have been a bit more tactful.” Emily smiled warmly as she pulled the covers from over Hana’s face. Hana turned over and buried her head in the pillow. “We thought you were dead this morning when Lena came to get you for today’s mission briefing, you wouldn’t move an inch, but you were still breathing.” Emily chuckled, “So Lena went ahead and said she’d handle your prep duties for today, I told her I’d keep an eye on you.”

“Thanks.” Hana said muffled into the pillow.

“I can’t understand you when you speak into the bed.”

Hana turned her head to the side and spoke unmuffled, “Thank-you.” After an exhale she spoke again, “What time is it?”

“‘Bout 6:30pm. You’ve been as rigid as a board since you’ve been with us, Hana. What is going on? Are you worried about the mission? I know they’re dangerous but what helps Lena is--”

“It’s not the mission.” Hana cut off Emily before she could trail off.

“Then what is it?”

Hana turned her head back into the pillow and spoke a number of words she knew would be incomprehensible to Emily.

“Hana…” Emily prodded.

She turned her head again so that the pillow didn’t muffle her words, “When you submit…” She spoke the words quietly and timidly, “why do you do it? Is it just to make Lena happy?”

“Oh, you’re curious about… I mean, you’re a sub?” Emily said with a hint of shock in her voice.

Hana nodded against the bed not making any attempt to make eye contact with Emily. “Maybe..” She responded softly.

“So you saw more than just Lena naked didn’t you?”

Again, Hana nodded.

“Hmmm, you must have amazing eyes, I didn’t think anyone could see us all the way up here regardless if the blinds were open.” Emily chuckled staring at the large pane of glass that allowed for a view of the sunset over the city, “That office building across the way is always empty come nightfall, I’ll admit, it’s a little exciting leaving the window open but maybe we’ll have to be more careful.” She turned her attention back to Hana, “It's okay to want to be submissive. Is that what’s been making you uncomfortable all week?”

Hana sat up bringing the covers to her chest, “Why do I want to give myself to someone? Why do I want to be controlled? When I think about her voice or being her toy or helpless in front of her, my body quivers! This shouldn’t be normal.”

“Oh wow, you’re REALLY a sub. And you haven’t noticed this about yourself before?” Emily ran a comforting hand over Hana’s shoulder.

“Never, and I’ve dated before.”

“Sometimes we meet people who ignite something in us we never knew we possessed. Those people are sometimes our greatest blessings or…” Emily paused.

“Or?” Hana finally made eye contact with her prodding her to go on further.

“Or… our greatest nightmare.” Emily exhaled, “When you give yourself to a person like you want to, it can be dangerous emotionally. Being another person’s object or, for a lack of a better term, sex toy can come with unintended emotional consequences.”

“What do you mean?” Hana found herself asking the question before her brain had time to process information.

“Well, when you’re someone’s object if they don’t care for you properly afterwards you could end up feeling worthless. With the wrong person, you’d be surprised how fast pleasure can spiral into misery.” Emily seemed concerned.

There was a moment of silence before Hana finally spoke, “What if they’re the right person?”

“Hmmm… you wanted to know what I get from submitting?” Emily thought for a moment then spoke, “I feel warm. There is an expectation of how I’m supposed to act in society. I get to let that go and just exist, I don’t have to think or worry. When I’m dominated and used by Lena I feel loved, and desired. I feel sexy and beautiful. But when I submit it’s not just sexual pleasure I get, there’s another whole level of mental pleasure I didn’t know I could get from sex when I give myself to her.”

“Wow…” Without consciously knowing it, Hana’s hand found its way to the collar around her neck. She was running her thumb over the metal heart that connected the two sides of the collar.

“But things like that don’t just happen,” Emily added on quickly, “you have to talk and communicate to get to a point where you can share with your partner like that.”

Hana huffed and finally stretched again. This time she was conscious of how she positioned her body in front of Emily. “I think I'm ready to get up.”

“Get up?” Emily laughed, “It’s sunset, might as well take a shower and lay back down.” Emily stood and began walking out of the room, “Besides, Lena and I decided we’re not gonna make you go out tonight. We’ve been making you go pretty wild since Monday.” She called back into the room, “Take it easy tonight, Hana.”

“Easy?” Hana mumbled to herself. Easy wouldn’t come anywhere close to describing what she had in mind for tonight. She rose from the bed and grabbed her clothes she discarded. A few moments later she was showering and preparing herself for the events of her evening. Every one of Hana’s thoughts were plagued by Amélie. Widowmaker had spun a web and invaded her desires, causing Hana to get stuck and trip over herself if she dared let her mind drift freely. Tonight that was going to get solved. 

After showering and getting herself presentable Hana was out of the door and moving to cross the street without a second thought. Thoughts invaded Hana’s mind. She was unsure if she was shivering on the rooftop from the cool night air or shivering from the possible desires that lay on the other side of the night. And so she waited. And she waited. And as the night dragged on she waited. Hana finally sat on the side of the building and dangled her legs over the edge. Hours passed; hours that Hana had lost count of since she first arrived on the rooftop for the night.

“I’m not sure if I’m the toy, or if I’m being toyed with.” She scoffed to herself. So much time passed that her thoughts that started on curiosity drifted to desire, from desire to boredom, and from boredom finally to frustration. “I guess, she’s not coming.” Hana sighed. She stood and began to leave unsure of what she was originally expecting from the night.

“Don’t.” A voice called out as Hana stepped off the Rooftop onto the fire escape. She looked around but couldn’t find the source of the voice.

“Amélie?” Hana called out as she paused.

“Stay.” Widowmaker’s voice resonated in the darkness. Rather than the silky tones of power and control that normally laced in her words, there was an unsure fragility traveling with each echo of her voice.

_Has she been here the whole time?_ Hana’s mind raced angrily. That thought alone nearly pushed her to continue her descent from the rooftop. However, she came here for a purpose. “Amélie?” Hana called again as she began to roam around the rooftop. She wandered behind the various structures and metal shafts that dotted the roof.

She followed the sounds she heard earlier and honed in on the sound of rushed breathes. Turning and looking behind the brick wall, Hana found the pale skin woman pressed with her back against the wall. Amélie was overcome… with something. She had never seen the woman like this. Amélie seemed to be fighting against her body as she let out heavy breaths. Her cheeks were surprisingly flushed with color while she held a hand on her chest.

“Are you okay?” Hana asked timidly.

“I’m… mmmmm…” Amélie trailed off on an exhale.

Hana took a step forward.

“Stop.” The authority returned to Amélie’s voice as she held out a hand stopping the girl’s approach.

Hana did as she was told.

A few moments passed before Amélie responded again. She was still unable to gather herself. “I’m… not used to feeling anything. A-at least not without a rifle in my hands.”

“Did I do something wrong?” Hana asked with confusion.

“You’re here, ready to walk into my web. So eager to be corrupted, so eager to be used. It caught me by surprise, and my heart beat jumped…” Amélie clutched her chest, “And I haven’t been able to calm it.”

“Does it hurt?” Hana took a step forward.

She shook her head, “No, it’s warm. It’s...strange and disorienting.” Amélie’s other hand clutched the stone of the wall.

A sly smile grew on Hana’s lips. She liked winning. With a new found boldness, she took a few timid steps forward.

Amélie raised her head to look Hana in the eyes. Hana placed a hand on the woman’s cheek and then rested her forehead against Amélie’s. She ran her fingers up Amélie’s waist, up the sides of her chest, and gently across the cool-but-warming blue skin of her neck. Amélie’s head arced up in pleasure at Hana’s touch.

Hana took the opportunity to place her lips against Amélie’s neck. She planted delicate kisses against her master’s neck. Amélie began to quiver.

“Let me serve you.” Hana whispered between each set of kisses. In some senses Hana knew full well what she was doing. In other senses, she had no idea. The impulses of her body stirred her forward much quicker than the logic of her mind could process. Was she currently seducing a Talon agent? Should she worry? Should she care?  


Whatever was building inside of Widowmaker seemed to hit a fever pitch as Amélie collapsed and slumped against Hana.

_IS SHE DEAD?_ Immediately Hana felt panic at the thought that she had killed her lover. However, Amélie’s heart beat wildly against Hana, and she still was breathing, unfortunately her body was completely limp as Amélie was definitely unconscious. Hana chuckled to herself as she laid the woman down gently on the ground.

She watched Amélie’s form slowly calm down, however, she showed no signs of stirring anytime soon. The least Hana could do was place Amélie someplace warm to rest. She pulled out her cellphone and input the homing signal for mech to come to her location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you thought of the story! I feel like we're at a point where the two can have a conversation and earnestly explore what a sexual relationship would look like between them without this story just being shameless smut lol.


End file.
